Broken Chains
by Ninjablue
Summary: Trunks gets stolen away from his home to become a slave. Mirai timeline. No longer updating sorry.
1. Prelude

Ninjablue: Well here I am writing yet another story. This one will probably go somewhere too. And have a point. Sort of. This will be based in the future world (Every one should know by now that I dispise gt Trunks) Trunks is going be going on a few adventers. I'm going to borowing a few ideas from several places, its not going to be a completly orginal story in some cases like in tears of life where Trunks breaks his neck and can't walk for a while. But there are going to be orginal ideas. I was organally planning something simlare to this stroy but it kind of formed into more of an orginal fiction then not. Anyway. Insperation comes from strange places. So yeah. I'm done now I think oh besides this WARNING This story MAY contain mention of sex or rape, slavery,  
some swearing, drug use, murder. This story WILL contain graphic violence, use of tabacco, and really annoying comentary before and after the story (heh a little humur for ya)WARNING F.Trunks: Your weird. Ninjablue: (XP) Anyway now for the long and always annoying disclaimer.  
(Ahem) Trunks, and Dragonball/z or anything related to it, dose not belong to me. All Characters appearing in this story are copyrighted to their respected owners. This story is non-profit.  
Anyway. I hope you enjoy this story. F.Trunks: On with the story!  
  
-----------Broken Chains----------  
  
-------------Prelude-------------  
  
"Are we almost there yet?" Asked a mistrious female voice.  
"No. Be patient, we'll be there soon enough." This time a male voice.  
"I can't wait. It will be so much fun. And it will be very VERY rewarding" Said the female voice. A shadow moved in the dark to a screen in the control room. A glint of red tucked in a ponytail. The room was dark enough to hide there faces. "One more hour. Good. You said he'd be asleep when we got there?" "Yes. I did research. It will be very late by their standards when we get there. It will really easy to nab him." the strange man laughed.  
"Then we can have a bit of fun. We will have to teach him the new ways" she gigled then licked her lips "I can't wait."  
"Me either." "I get him frist though. Didn't you say he's royalty."  
"Yes. He's a king." "A king huh? Well that ain't going to count for much will it?" she laughed. "Hey, it will make him more expensive."  
"More money for us." She chuckled. "I'll be in my room. Give a holler when we get there k?" "Sure thing."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
He was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He was in the nude. He had nothing to worry about anymore, so he felt comfortable sleeping like this. He sighed and rolled over. Oh how he wanted... He shoke his head sharply. No. Got to get away form that train of thought. He softly rubbed his throbing erection. He shuddered from the effects of doing that. His fantasies were quickly becoming worse. He bit lip and rubbed the tip again. Once again making him shudder. He was too busy trying to get rid of the aching erection he didn't notice two people apear in his room. They slowly walked up to the bed. They both pounced on him, making him cry out in surprise. Some of it was muffled because of a hand covering his mouth. The hand was quickly replaced by a cloth. The young man breathed in the poison on the cloth, and lost consciousness.  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ninjablue: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Am I evil or am I evil?  
F.Trunks: Alright then. You seem to be having fun.  
Ninjablue: Hell yeah!  
F.Trunks: Whatever. Don't forget to reveiw ppls. Ninjy loves them.  
Ninjablue: And if you review I promise the next chapter will be longer. Ehehehe... 


	2. ch1: Kidnaped

Ninjablue: Chappy one of broken chains woot.  
F.Trunks: What are you going to do?  
Ninjablue: You'll find out.  
F.Trunks: Ninjy doesn't own me blah blah blah.  
Ninjablue: And if you even dare to try and steal Laniterr there will be hell to pay. Cause he's MINE!!!! My creation. Mine. ARG!

* * *

--------------Broken chains-------------  
---------Chapter one: Kidnaped---------  
  
Trunks looked groggily at his surroundings. He felt kind of sick. He noticed that he wasn't in his room anymore. He was in a semi-dark room. The only source of light came through the door, which looked suspiciously like a cage door. The room was fairly small too, and only had a single bed. Trunks decided to go to the door and see where the light was coming from. When he sat up he noticed that he felt really weak. He couldn't understand why though. He managed to get off the bed and staggered over to the door. He looked out and found that the light was coming from an open door at the end of the hall. Upon closer inspection of the hall, he noticed the there were more doors like his. "Where the hell am I?" Trunks thought out loud. He then noticed that he was in fact, naked. He looked around to see if anyone saw him. He sighed with relief. He was probably the only one there. He turned around and found a blanket on the bed. He stumbled back over to the bed and covered his naked body with the thin blanket. He leaned his back against the cold metal wall. He wondered how he got here. And where here was. He continued to ponder about his current situation and didn't notice the woman that was now staring at him.

"Hey there." Trunks jumped at the sound of the woman's voice. He looked over at her. She had red hair tied back into a ponytail. She had blue eyes and was wearing a strange outfit he couldn't quite place. "How are you doing?"  
"Alright I guess." Trunks watched her unlock the door, open it and step through. She closed it behind her.  
"You guess? Is there something wrong?" she walked up close to him.

"Uh, well I feel a little weak" Trunks tried backing away from the woman slowly getting closer to him.  
"Of course you do. It's the effect of the collar. I had to otherwise would kill me. You'll get used to it." She tapped the metal band around his neck making a "tink" sound. Trunks reached up and touched the collar. He began to feel weaker when he did and quickly pulled his hand away.

"Who are you? Where is here? And why AM I here?" Trunks said quickly to try and avert her attention away from his body.  
"My name is Pepper and I'm a slave handler. You are on me and my partner's ship. And you should have guessed by now." She said as she began pulling the blanket off of Trunks.  
"S-sla-sla Slave!!!!!!??????" Trunks tried pushing off Pepper but with no success. "I'm a,... I'm a slave? But,.. But I,... Why?" He said as Pepper pulled him off the bed and pinned him down on the floor.  
"Because, being a saiyan bred outside of the main breeding faculty, and being royalty makes you worth a shit load of money. Now enough." Pepper began to kiss Trunks right under the collar. Trunks closed his eyes and turned his head away as he felt the kisses slowly trail downwards. He really didn't want to watch himself be raped. He hissed in a breath as an unwanted feeling reached him. He felt the weight on his waist shift and a strange sensation washed over him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore it. Soon it was all over, but left him breathless. He felt the weight move off of him. He opened an eye to see Pepper pulling her pants back on. She frowned down at him. "Get up!" She scowled at him.  
Trunks slowly rose to his feet. He wobbled a bit.  
"Come on." Pepper grabbed his arm roughly and started pulling him. They left the room and walked down the hall. Trunks noticed several of the other rooms had other slaves in them. Pepper lead him down the hall opposite to where the light was coming from, to a dark room. She flicked on the light. It was a room with tables and different items. Medical supplies, needles. Trunks winced when he saw several very sharp looking knives, some small, some as big as a machete. Trunks gulped. He hoped he wouldn't be under one of those things. He was tugged along again. To a door on the other side. They went through another room like before, except this one reeked of blood. Trunks crinkled his nose. The quickly passed and came to a door on the other side. She opened the door and swiftly pushed Trunks through the door. She followed him in. This is where the stench of blood was coming from. The room was empty, but the floor was covered in blood.

"Welcome to the training room." Trunks looked to the source of the voice and noticed a mean looking man leaning against the wall across the room. He wore a spandex suit with armor, and had long orange hair. He was heavily built and seemed very strong.  
"That's my partner Laniterr, if you want to know. Have fun." With that Pepper left Trunks alone with Laniterr. He looked nervously at Laniterr. He was holding a whip in his hands. This was going to hurt.  
"Now what would you call me?" Laniterr started to undo the whip.  
"Ma-Master?"  
"Good. Now what would you call Pepper?"  
"Mistress?"  
"Good. What do you do when your new master, or a master comes in the room?" Laniterr smiled at him.  
"I don't know" said Trunks softly.  
"Wrong answer." Laniterr pushed Trunks face first against the wall. Trunks bit his lip in pain as the whip made contact with his back. A small sound came from his mouth. "You have to get on your knees and bow until you are told to stand, or given any other order." Laniterr pushed Trunks to the ground. Trunks stayed as a heap on the floor until he felt the whip smack his back again. He yelped in pain. "Well,.." Trunks turned and faced Laniterr. He was already on his knees so he bowed down to him.  
"Good, now get up." Laniterr watched Trunks stand up "Ok, now walk across the room." Trunks looked at him then walked to the other side of the room. He felt himself slam into the wall, and the whip crash into his flesh, drawing blood. Trunks cried in pain. "You did it wrong."  
"H-how did I?" Trunks asked but was answered with another sharp blow from the whip.  
"You have to say something first." Laniterr pushed him across the room. "Come here now"  
"Al-alright,..."Trunks looked confused as he slowly walked up to Laniterr. As soon as he got there he was rewarded with another crack of the whip. Trunks slowly pushed himself off the wall and turned to face Laniterr. Pain was etched into his face. Laniterr smirked at Trunks.  
"You did it wrong again. We're going to keep on doing this till you get it right." Laniterr grabed Trunks and pushed him again. "Here's a hint. You have to address me. Now come here."  
"Ye-yes ma-master" said Trunks unsure. He slowly walked over.  
"Oh come on hurry it up." Laniterr growled.  
"Yes master." Trunks walked over to him quickly.  
"Moving along. Come closer."  
"Yes master." Trunks mumbled grimly. He walked closer to the larger man. Laniterr pulled him closer and roughly pushed him onto his knees. He then untucked his pants from under the armor. Trunks marveled at that. It was a two piece spandex suit! But then he realized what Laniterr was doing. He finished untucking his pants. Trunks gulped. He really didn't want to do what he knew he was going to be forced to do. Laniterr pulled the fabric down, revealing a rather large cock, that matched the bulk of the rest of his body.  
"Now," Trunks looked up at Laniterr. "I want you to suck."  
Trunks froze. Fear planted in his eyes. Laniterr roughly grabbed Trunks' hair. Trunks hissed in pain. He shook his head trying to get Laniterr to let go. "It won't be that bad. Now quit your fussing. There are worse things you'll probably have to do later you know."  
"Worse?" Trunks whined. Laniterr gave him a painful yank.  
"You're really going to have to stop talking back. Nobody cares what you think. You're just a slave, nothing really important. Now, do it or else." Laniterr let Trunks go. Trunks looked at Laniterr, unsure what to do. It's not like he had any experience in this kind of thing. Laniterr looked at him. "Well,.... You look confused... Holy crap you're useless." Laniterr grabbed Trunks' hand and pushed it to his cock. "Use your hand to steady my dick then stick it in your mouth, you idiot"  
"Yes master" He steadied his cock like he was told, then slowly leaned in. He softly wrapped his lips around the tip. He slowly started to bring it in his mouth. He had the tip in his mouth when Laniterr bucked, slipping the cock deep into Trunks' mouth, making him gag.  
"Don't you dare throw up on me. Now suck." Laniterr had a strong grip on Trunks' hair.  
Trunks slowly began to suck on the hardened cock, finding it hard to work around. Laniterr pulled his hair signaling he wanted more. Trunks sucked as hard as he could manage. Soon he could feel a slight change in Laniterr's cock. Before he knew what was happening, a disgusting substance poured into his mouth and down his throat. He scrunched his nose in disgust.  
"Swallow it all." Laniterr griped Trunks' hair tighter. Trunks swallowed the foul substance. He backed off letting Laniterr's dick softly droop out of his mouth. "Very good slave. Now for your next lesson...."

* * *

That continued for weeks. Trunks laid on his stomach. The thin blanket covering his still sore, butt. His back lay bare, showing off the hundreds of marks that covered it. Some were fairly fresh, blood slowly draining from the wounds. He sighed softly. He had been raped, forced to fuck Laniterr and Pepper. Whipped in submission. He was now getting used to calling them master or mistress and doing what they ask of him. But still with hesitation. That's why he was being punished. He wasn't doing what he was asked fast enough. Trunks moved his hand up to his forehead and wiped the blood off of it. He cursed who ever let him get into this situation and he cursed himself. "Useless, half-saiyan baka." He remembered how Pepper said that in one more week he'd be ready for selling but it wouldn't be for another month till they'd sell him. They wanted him in peak condition. He'd sell for more that way. He noticed Pepper open the door. He sighed. Time for more training.

"You know the drill. Get up." Pepper stood there with leash in hand. Trunks pushed himself of the bed and walked over to Pepper. He bowed down before she clipped the leash onto his collar. She lead him down the long hall. He was aware that some of the other slaves were watching. He had become Pepper and Laniterr's favorite project and everyone wanted to see why. He was lead back to the all too familiar room. As soon as he entered he went down on his knees and bowed to him.

"Get up, and come here" Laniterr held the whip like usual. "Yes master." Trunks headed over to Laniterr expecting to be punished for being too slow.  
"Good, very good. You're learning." Laniterr chuckled. "Now I'm up for a good ride so down on your hands and knees."

"Yes master." Trunks instantly went onto his knees then bent over, using his hands to prop himself up. He felt Laniterr grip his waist. Then Laniterr enter him. Trunks softly groaned in pain. That quickly ended and he was told to stand back up. He did as was told of him. Laniterr softly touched Trunks' dick. Something he never done before, making Trunks open his eyes wide. Laniterr started to rub it, coax it to harden. When it did he slipped something onto it. A ring of some sort. "Master?"  
"What is it?" Laniterr continued to rub Trunks' steadily hardening dick.  
"What is that?" Trunks gave Laniterr a questioning glance.  
"Why, it's a cock ring. Designed to keep you hard. Get used to it because it will most likely be on all the time. Especially if you are used as a sex slave. Which will be highly likely because of your looks."

Trunks nodded softly. "I understand" Trunks bit his lip. Laniterr's constant rubbing was really starting to get to him.  
"What's the matter?" Laniterr chuckled.

"No-nothing master" Trunks just continued to stare strait. Which basically was at Laniterr's chest.  
"Come on I have a little surprise for you." Laniterr pulled Trunks out to the next room. They walked past this room and to a door on the side. The room behind this one inclued a table for a medical patient and a table with medical supiles like in the other rooms but had extra equipment. Some of the tools looked very strange. Curiosity getting the better of him Trunks piped up.  
"Umm Master I was wondering,..." Trunks started.  
"Yes?"  
"About this room and those other rooms, what are the for?" Trunks asked.  
"Oh, Well the frist one you go through to get to the training room is basically for anyone who getts any serious injuries. The one we just passed isn't being used any more, but when it was, it was for massive shipments of saiyans. Cubs, teens, or adults. We delt with them all. And all their fury brown tails had to be chopped off." Laniterr stopped to look at Trunks' look of horror. " Now this room is for speical requests. Like ridding sex slaves of certain reproductive organs" Trunks gulped. Laniterr laughed. "You don't have to worry about that though. We're regrowing your tail."

Pepper walked through the door. She was carring several different things. Bandages, strange looking tools, something in a bottle and some needles. Laniterr roughly pushed Trunks over to the table. "Well what are you waiting for? Get on the table." Pepper snaped at him.  
"Yes mistress." Trunks climbed onto the table.

"Lay on your stomach." Laniterr started to help Pepper prepare different things.  
"Yes master." Trunks laid down on his stomach. The metal table was very cold and wasn't helping his hardened erection very much. Laniterr quickly came over and toke Trunks hands and secured them to the table with bonds. He did the same thing to his feet. Trunks was now getting worried. "Um master, mistress?"  
"What do you want?" asked Laniterr putting sheets on the areas that they didn't need to work on so Trunks wouldn't get too cold.  
"Do you know if this is going to hurt at all?" Asked Trunks his voice shaky.  
"Probably. I really wouldn't know, I don't have a tail." Laniterr finished what he was doing.  
"It will hurt. By looking at these instructions and seeing it done before, I'd say it will hurt. And quite a bit too. Some saiyans started bawling about halfway through." Pepper came over to Trunks and put something around his neck so he couldn't see past it. She looked at him, then gave him a reasuring pat on the head.  
Trunks gulped. Great. Just great. Turnks felt a small jolt of pain as a needle pierced through his skin. Which was quickly followed by more pain. For the next few hours all he would know is pain.

* * *

Ninjablue: Woot! Happiness. Finally I'm done. Ack. (falls over)  
F.Trunks: o.O; um ok sure.  
Ninjablue: Okay so ppls reveiws and more long chapters come. Well ok they'll come anyway but reveiws are nice so be nice and reveiw. yup yup yup F.Trunks: (sweatdrops) ugh.By the way Laniterr's name is partly my own langauge(can't spell I'm sorry) Laniter means kille but with the addition of a single english "r" we get killer. So basically Laniterr means Killer, cool huh?  
Ninjablue: Next chappy Trunks will be sold MWHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! Aherm,... Carrots and good bye!  
F.Trunks: Carrots??? O.O; 


	3. ch2:Being Sold p1

Ninjablue: Hey chappy 2 of bc. And yes Laniterr(killer) gets a kick out of hurting people. If you haven't guessed that already. I just noticed. Fanfition ate my name. O.O; anyway. More fun for those who like Mirai Trunks torture.  
Which includes me cause I tend to like hurting people the more I like them.  
If I hate them I tend to ignore them and pretend they don't exist. (like say Goku) or I cause them grief by making everyone hate them (like in 'tol)  
F.Trunks: Okay then.  
Ninjablue:I love you. You crazy buffoon. (hugs)  
F.Trunks: Arg.  
Nijablue: If I owned dbz I'd be rich. Does it look like I'm rich? Nooooo! (freebie flunkie) By the way PONTOON IS MY PLANET!!!!!steal it and I'll sick my killer Nilakis on you,....Which are also mine.  
And one more thing. UPDATED WARNING  
This story MIGHT contain: Drug use, Swearing, tobacco use, Alcohol, etc.  
This story WILL contain: Graphic violence, mention of sex or rape, graphic sex,  
slavery, etc. WARNING UPDATED Note: More may be added at a later date.  
F.Trunks: On with the story... -.-;

-----------------Broken Chains-  
---------------Chapter 2: Being sold-------------

Trunks was curled up. He wrapped his shimmering white tail closer around him. He hugged the thin blanket to him. It was colder then normal tonight. The heating system was on the fritz or something. He was also in a great deal of pain. They just brought him back after regrowing his tail. He was cold then too. Maybe it was an after effect of growing a limb. He shivered slightly. He heard the door opening, but didn't register to what it was till something heavy plopped onto him. It was warm though. "Hey there. Thought you could use this. You were pretty cold to the touch when we brought you back here." Pepper looked down at him.  
"T-th-thank you m-mistress" Trunks softly tugged at the thick blanket. "Maybe we should move you. You look awfully pale. What do you think"  
"M-maybe" Trunks shivered softly as a new wave of cold passed him.  
"LANITERR. COME HERE." Pepper yelled out of the door. Laniterr came over quickly. "What is it? Something the matter?" Laniterr stared at the shivering young man across from them. "Oh it's him... What's the matter with him"  
"He's cold. I think we should move him somewhere better for the time being. He might get sick"  
"Hmmm, yeah that wouldn't be good. But, where do we put him"  
"I don't know... We aren't exactly equipt for this"  
"Yeah. Don't we have some kind of guest room on this ship"  
"Yes we do... But it hasn't been used for years"  
"Well how about you go fix the room up. Change sheets, dust things,  
or something. I'll take care of him for now"  
"Alright, I'll be right back"  
Laniterr walked over to the bed. He removed the blankets around Trunks face. He put a hand to him. "Wow your cold. You feeling alright"  
"Not really. I... I .... I hurt" Trunks had his eyes squeezed shut.  
"Where"  
"My tail and around the base" Trunks looked at Laniterr as he removed the blankets. He inspected Trunks' tail. He touched the soft silver fur. "It's still frail and sore because the skin was stressed. It should clear up. And let's see the base. " He lifted the bandages around the tail. It was still bloody "Well that's red and irritated, probably not used to having a tail attached there, so it has to stretch out too." Laniterr saw Trunks shiver, then scrunch up in pain. "Your probably cold because of the blood you lost. Maybe a warm drink will help"  
"It might help a little." Trunks shivered.  
"Well I'm not sure. I've never had this happen before"  
Pepper walked into the room. "It's ready now. I had to make a slight modification because the door doesn't have a lock. But it should be warm and more comfy then that thing"  
"Yes. I'll take him there. Do me a favor and start making tea or some other warm drink. I think he might need it." Laniterr wrapped Trunks in the thicker blanket, then picked him up. He carried him down a hall he didn't know. It seemed classier and more inviting then the dank and dark hall he was familiar with. Laniterr came to an open door. Trunks didn't see much of the room because he was quickly put into the warmer bed and covered with the blankets. And he quickly fell asleep from over exhaustion.

--------------------------------

Trunks was woken up. He slowly opened his eyes. Then he remembered where he was. He looked around. He was chained to the rather large bed, from his collar to a bed post. The room looked kind of fancy and clean. It had several different knick-knacks around it. Things like dragon statues and weird time pieces. Trunks heard the faint sound of running water.  
He quickly discovered it was coming from a rather pretty fountain. He then noticed Pepper watching him. He sat up.  
"Finally your awake. Here" Pepper handed him a tray. On it was a steaming bowl of, well something, and a large cup of tea. "Thank you mistress"  
"We thought you could use something warm. I bet your wondering what that is huh? Trunks nodded his head. "Well it's Pontoonian style oatmeal,  
and a special flower and herb tea that's supposed to make feel better when your sick"  
"Oatmeal? What's it taste like?" Trunks looked at Pepper.  
"Strawberry and apple or something, it's good though"  
A big smile formed on Trunks' face. Finally something that was like on Earth. Oatmeal.  
"Your really cute when you smile. Anyway, eat up and be careful it's hot"  
Trunks just smiled at Pepper. He started to eat the oatmeal happy for it's flavor.  
-----------------------------------

"He's finally ready to be sold." Pepper sighed as she leaned back in her chair.  
"Yeah, but we still have to prepare him. You know bath time. His hair is looking pretty bad now." Laniterr stared at the screen in front of him,  
displaying the star chart and their current course"  
"Yeah got to make him look all prettied up for his big day"  
"Apparently a lot of slaves are scared of that day"  
"But with reason. They could end up with someone really bad"  
"You should probably go clean him up now, eh?' Laniterr looked at Pepper. She sighed.  
"Yeah we'll be there in about two hours right"  
"That's right"  
"Okay, I'll be back"  
--------------------------------------

"Come on you. Time to get you ready." Pepper said as she walked into the room they kept Trunks in.  
"Mistress. Get ready for what?" asked Trunks looking slightly confused.  
"For the show at the auction house." Pepper went over and unclipped Trunks' from the bed post.  
"Already?" Trunks muttered quietly.  
"Yes already, and stop talking. You can get yourself in big trouble that way. Remember only speak to answer a question or say..." "Yes mistress" Trunks bowed his head and climbed out of the bed.  
"If you weren't worth so much money, we wouldn't have bothered with you." Pepper tugged Trunks to the nearby bathroom. It was a rather large room.  
it had what looked like a shower/sauna area and in the middle of the room,  
sunk in the floor, had a large tub. She filled the tub with water. "Get in and wait for me to come back." Pepper went off to prepare something else and left Trunks there. He dipped his foot in the water and finding it nice, sat on the edge and let his legs go into the water. He slid down into the water. Trunks let himself soak, enjoying the feel of the warm water. He wet his hair, which clung to his face. Soon Pepper came back. She had towels, hair care products of all sorts, soap, scented bath oil and a lotion of some sort. She handed him some shampoo. "Here use this on your hair"  
"Yes mistress." Trunks massaged the shampoo into his hair. It smelled like flowers. Pepper poured a bit of the bath oil into the tub. She noticed that Trunks was making sure he got the shampoo everywhere, but was done. She put her hand on top of his head and dunked him in the water without warning. Trunks shot his arms up in defense. He resurfaced sputtering and coughing. Pepper laughed at him.  
"You are so pathetic. Now, quickly rinse your hair off. We don't have all day you know." Trunks toke a deep breath and went under the water and started trying to get rid of the shampoo.  
"You're taking too long."Pepper stuck her hands in the water and ferociously started rubbing Trunks' head. She pulled him out of the water and quickly rubbed in conditioner, then once again dunked him in the water and quickly rinsed the stuff out of his shoulder length hair. Then she pulled him up again. "Get out of the tub"  
Trunks did as he was told and Pepper started rubbing soap over his body. She quickly went down. She made short contact with the cock ring causing a jolt to run through Trunks. He yelped in surprise and moved away from the contact.  
"What's your problem?" She frowned at him and finished soaping him up. She then pushed him back into tub, surprising him, causing him to thrash about in the water. "Stop that! Your getting water everywhere." She pulled him by his hair out of the water. Trunks whined in pain. She hit a button, making the water drain from the tub. She then toke a towel to him and very roughly started drying him. When she was done his skin was red and sore. She then rubbed the lotion on his body, making his skin feel silky smooth. She put some stuff in his hair and combed it out. Then she lead him back into the other room. She went over to the bed and picked up the clothes that were on it.  
She handed them to him. "Here put these on. And be careful, it's real silk"  
"Yes mistress." Trunks carefully put on the rather see through pair of pants. Then tied the sash, the ends dropped down to slightly cover his dick.  
"Come here"  
"Yes mistress" Trunks walked closer to Pepper. She clipped a leash to his collar. She then lead him to a main room, where Laniterr was sitting on a big comfy looking chair. The room was nicely decorated and was probably a living area.  
"Hey Laniterr. What do you think?" Pepper pushed Trunks forwards.  
"Hmmmm... Not bad, but he's missing something... I know." Laniterr walked out of the room. He came back shortly with things in his hands. "Now,  
pull down your pants." Laniterr walked up close to Trunks.  
"Yes master." He loosened the sash and pulled the pants down to his knees. Laniterr then clipped something to his left leg, on the upper thigh. It was thin and barely noticeable.  
"You can pull them back up now" Laniterr snapped another around Trunks biceps on the right arm. Trunks pulled the pants back up and tightened the sash. "There, now he's ready"  
Pepper inspected Trunks, "yes he'll make a good pleasure slave"  
"Worth lots too." Laniterr toke the leash from Peeper.  
"Should we keep him here"  
"Naw. I'll taking him down to one of the shipping cells for now. It's only an hour's wait and he'll be with the other slaves when we get there anyway. He's going to have to get used to being on public display"  
Laniterr tugged on the leash signaling Trunks to follow.  
"Alright" Pepper closed the door as they left. Trunks was lead down a hall that was more dank and dark then the hall with individual holding cells.  
"This one's pretty empty." Laninterr unlocked a door . He pushed Trunks in and unclipped him. "There you go, have fun. "With that Laniterr closed the door and walked away.  
"Well, well, well. Look what we got here. It's the favorite. Wonder why he'd be with us common losers"  
Trunks turned around. There were two men sitting on a bench. The one that spoke was chuckling now. He was a fairly big man and had long light brown hair and pointy ears. His eyes were a dark brown. He was only wearing a crude looking pair of pants with a simple sash to hold them up.  
"Yeah, but we know what he is." The other man was probably just a little shorter then Trunks. He had black hair and dark green eyes. Unlike the other , he wore a 'V' neck shirt and a pair of pants. Both men burst into laughter. Trunks just stared at them, frowning.  
"Come sit down." The larger man motioned to a spot between him and the other man. Trunks just stared at him.  
"Oh come on, we don't bite." The smaller man patted the spot with his hand. Trunks hesitated then slowly walked up and sat down. "Now that's better" He put his arm around Trunks shoulder. "My name's Chris"  
"Isn't that a"  
"Earth name, yeah. Yeah it is. So what's your name kid"  
Trunks blushed softly "Trunks"  
"Strange name"  
"My mother named me..." He looked down.  
"Miss her huh? Who was she"  
"She's still alive and well. At least when I left she was, I'm worried how she would have toke the news of my disappearance... As for who she is, Bulma Brief"  
"The heir to Capsule Corp"  
"The president now, of what's left of the company anyway"  
"Oh poor stocks or something"  
"No the androids destroyed most of the building, and a lot of it's equipment"  
"Androids"  
"You.... don't.... know?" the lavender haired young man stared at the older man next to him.  
"No, I have no clue what your talking about"  
"Never mind then... I'm not up to explain it right now." He sighed softly, wondering if he would ever go home. Ever see his mother's smiling face.  
Or even the finished rebuilding of West City.  
"Hey don't worry dude, your not alone in the missing part. I miss my family too. I was only nine, and it's harder to separate at that age"  
"Yeah" Was his only response. He was now too deep in his thoughts to care.  
to be continued... 


	4. ch2:Being Sold p2

'BC'ch2: Being sold CONTINUED...

"OK ALL YOU SCUM BAGS, TO THE BARS!" Bellowed out Laniterr, as he walked down the hall ordering the auction house workers which group to take.  
Trunks watched the other two sit down in front of the bars, so he quickly did the same, but trying not to dirty his pants. Laniterr came over. He had a leash in his hands. "Okay this ones special" He motioned to Trunks. "Take the other two and put them with the rest. As for you, come here"  
"Yes Master" He walked over to Laniterr through the now open door.  
As Laniterr clipped the leash to Trunks' collar, he watched the worker chain Chris and the other together and pull them down the hall out of site. He felt a tug on the leash, snapping him into attention. He followed Laniterr, as he finished with the rest of the slaves. Then he was lead back down the hall and out the door they used to take the slaves out. Trunks had to shield his eyes. The three suns that were now above him shone brightly, and not being used to bright light anymore, it hurt his eyes. He soon adjusted to it though. He was lead down the ramp and they stopped in front of a man.  
"Lovely shipment this time old pal. Lots of strong workers. They'll sell for lots. So how about 10,000 for the whole lot"  
"11,000 and we have a deal"  
"That would be great. Goody. Oh and who do we got here. My, he's pretty." The man put a finger under his chin to get a better look at him. "And,  
oh, look at that beautiful silver tail!" He stroked it softly, making Trunks softly shiver. A soft blush crept on his face. Laniterr was chuckling at the man's reaction. "Shy too. Very nice. Tell me, what's his name?" "I don't know, never asked him"  
"Well then, that won't do. That won't do at all. What's your name boy?" The man started at him expectantly.  
"Trunks, sir." He was still blushing softly. He wasn't used to getting so much attention like this.  
"Trunks huh? Oooo. You have such a sweet voice, lovely. He sure is a lovely boy. Your from Earth aren't you"  
"Yes I am sir" A sad look entered his eyes. The man caught it.  
"Long way from home. You must miss your friends and family. Got a wife, maybe a couple of kids"  
"I only have my mother left, sir." He softly sighed, and broke eye contact with the strange, apparently gay, man.  
"Oh, well, that's sad. May I ask you what happened"  
"No offence sir, but I'd rather not talk about it"  
"Still a touchy subject huh? Well maybe I'll be able to make it better Hm?" The man toke Trunks' hand an kissed it. Trunks turned a deep crimson.  
"How much do you want for this beauty"  
"At least 15,000"  
"That's a little steep, is it not"  
"Not for him. He's an 'out of breeding center raised', Saiya-jin"  
"Oh really. But it's still steep for a Saiyan, Earth raised or not"  
"He not just some ordinary Sayian, He's the last of the royal blood line"  
"WHAT!? Are you sure"  
"Positive"  
"Still," he turned to Trunks. "Who was your father"  
"Vegeta sir"  
"Really. Human's have a long name thing, what's your FULL name"  
"Trunks Vegeta Brief, sir"  
"Really? I've heard of these Brief's. Rumor is, that these people are geniuses. Is that true"  
"Yes, very true. My mother is the smartest woman on Earth"  
"What a strong blood line you have. Are you smart too"  
"Not as smart as mom, if that's what you mean"  
"That's not quite what I meant. Um, what kind of math are you good at"  
"Quantum mechanics, is the farthest I've gotten in my studies sir"  
"Wow, your smarter then me!" He turns to Laniterr "For this beauty I'll give you 20,000. He's mighty lovely"  
"20,000!? I'll take that price any day. It's more then I expected"  
"Well It's done then. He can stay with me for now. The rich buyers won't be coming for another two months or so. That would be a lot of time for someone from Earth, roughly half a year, right"  
"Yes, they only have 365 days a year"  
"Really? Hey boy, how old are you"  
"23"  
"That's in Earth years right"  
"Yes"  
"That would make you... about... 7 years old in Pontoonian years"  
He smiled at Trunks, who had strange look on his face. "You should remember that. Pontoonian and Saiyan years are about the same. Your really young. A pup almost." He noticed the look of concentration on Trunks face. "Silly,  
Saiya-jins live longer then humans. Average is about..." He stopped to think.  
"About, 300 in your years." Trunks eyes went wide and he let his mouth hang open.  
"But,.. but,.. I'm"  
"Just half Sayian, yes, yes. But that doesn't matter. You'll still live as long, maybe longer, depending on how your treated." The man pulled out a pocket book and wrote something on it. He then handed the sheet to Laniterr. "You know what to do with it." He smiled and toke the leash from Laniterr.  
"Yes I do. Thanks for the business"  
"Anytime." They watched Laniterr walk off. "Well come on. I have to get a little place set up for you." He gave a soft tug on the leash. Trunks followed him they walked by a large cage where all the slaves were quickly being processed. He stopped. "Hey boss." Some guy came up to them. "We're almost done sorting out all of the slaves. And we should be ready by the next auction.  
"Good, good. Keep up the good work. I'm just going to go up stairs and get this guy settled, then I'll be right down"  
"Alright." The man hurried off. Another soft tug and they were walking again. They went inside the building, down a short hall, then up two flights of stairs. At the top they came to a door.  
"Well here we are." They went in. It was fairly large. Comfy looking and was neatly decorated. "Come on." He was lead to a bed room. "This is my room, but you can stay here till I get back. I bet your uncomfortable in that huh? A little to revealing to be casual"  
"A little"  
"Okay. Well if you take those off, I'll get them cleaned and ready for the auction. I'll bring something more comfortable for you to wear 'til then"  
Trunks just nodded his head. He untied the sash and removed his pants. He handed them to the man.  
"I'll be back soon. Oh, the bathroom is just down the hall and if you get bored there's some magazines" He pointed to a shelf. "Well bye now,  
sit tight and don't do anything stupid." With that he left. Trunks laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling. He curled up and fell asleep.  
------------------------------------

"Hey there, wake up." Trunks was shaken awake. He opened an eye to see the man sitting on the bed beside him. "Great your awake now. I made a little spot for you to sleep on the floor. Right there beside my bed. But for now,  
come here"  
"Yes master." He went over to where the man motioned. The man undressed and pinned Trunks to the bed.  
"You got trained well it seems." He positioned himself in between Trunks' legs. Trunks turned his head to look at a wall. But his face was turned back to face the man. He tightened his grip on his face. It was hurting a little.  
"Look at me. I want to see your emotions"  
Trunks narrowed his eyes as the man entered him. He hadn't had this treatment in awhile, thus not used to it. He let out a breath as the man pulled out, then pushed back in, a little farther this time. The man pulled out and pushed in as far as he could. Trunks gasped in surprise when the man hit his pleasure spot, causing a rush of pleasure to run through his body. He tried to keep eye contact, but another hit to his pleasure spot made him close his eyes tight and moan softly. The man aimed to hit that spot every time making him moan and squirm beneath his touch. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer the man grabbed Trunks' painfully hard erection and pumped it, causing tears to spill down Trunks' heated cheeks. With the help of a touch to his spot and a pump from the man's fist, he released, spilling his seed all over him and the man. Who was quick to follow, releasing his seed inside Trunks. He rolled off of Trunks, then kicked him off the bed, causing the poor boy to crash to the floor with a 'WOMP', and getting tangled in the long forgotten leash that was still attached to his collar. He pulled one of the sheets from his makeshift bed to cover himself. He curled up and silently sobbed himself to sleep.  
-  
"Wake up boy." Trunks woke up to see the man in his face. He had taken off the blanket that covered Trunks and was attempting to untangle him from the leash. Trunks moved so that he could finish untangling him. The man then hooked on the bed post. "Your cheeks are still red" He pinched Trunks' cheek. He laid down on Trunks and smiled down at him. "I'm wondering, why you reacted the way you did last night. You were crying, why"  
"Um, well, I guess it was just, overwhelming"  
"Overwhelming? How could it be overwhelming? Weren't you trained for that"  
"Yes but it was different. They never did it for my pleasure or even thought me as anything but a tool. And besides it,... hurt"  
"What hurt"  
"Your sitting on it"  
The man sat up and looked at Trunks' still bulging erection. "I see why." He pulled off the cock ring. Trunks yelped in pain. "You see this." Trunks nodded. "This is one of those new ones. They constantly send an electric stimulant. Your supposed to get used to it, but the thing is, it takes at least a year. And they need battery changes every so often. I'm figuring it's the battery. I'll be back." Trunks moved his hand down, and softly rubbed where the cock ring sat. It was sore, and wet. He sat up and looked at his fingers. They had blood on them. He panicked. The man quickly came back.  
He saw Trunks staring at the blood on his fingers and chuckled. Trunks looked at him. "Don't worry, perfectly normal." Trunks gave him a look. He kneeled down, and let his fingers explore between his legs. Trunks gasped. "You feel that"  
"Yes, uh, what is it." Trunks finger replaced the man's. It was like a little hole. "Birth canal." The man smiled.  
Trunks fainted.

----------------------------------------

"Snap out of it." Trunks woke to someone slapping his cheek. He saw his face and snapped out of his stupor. "What do you mean birth canal?" The man chuckled. "You don't know"  
"I know what it is but,.... I'm a guy,.... I shouldn't"  
"You're a Saiya-jin. It's part of the way you are. Like a back up system or something"  
"This isn't going to happen every month is it"  
"No. But every two months or so you'll go into heat. Basically twice a year for you, until you get used to the longer years of course. It's important to know 'cause I hear Saiyan male pregnancies are unpleasant. Your really lucky, most people who find Saiyans freaking out over this bash their heads in. Another week and you'll probably go into heat. Ooooo your in for some rough times kid." He slipped the cock ring back on. "That better"  
"Yeah"  
"Get some more rest, you'll need it"  
Trunks nodded, then laid down and closed his eyes.

-------------------------------------

Ninjablue: There you go folks! A fanfiction update. Might now be what you wanted but it's an update right?  
F.Trunks: (Shivers) I'm glad I don't have to go through that.  
Ninjablue: Don't we all. Anyway. This chapter is nice and long and all shall love it... Well maybe not. Remember, flame the story, it will be ignored, try to ban the story, say bye-bye. If this gets kicked of I'm not going to bother putting it back up, and you'll just have to travel to to find it, since that's really it's proper home anyho. (to those that read it on this warning doesn't ably, obviously...) Anyway review, show your happiness and love for the story.  
F.Trunks: Oh brother.  
Nijablue: XP Carrots and goodbye!  
F.Trunks: Help me! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ninjablue: Well here I am writing another chapter of Broken Chains. I hope you all like what I have in store for our dear Trunksie F.Trunks: Arg... You going to tourcher me some more?  
Ninjablue: Maybeee.  
F.Trunks: on with the story... -.-; (sigh)

--Broken Chains--

--Chapter 3: Auctioned--

"FUCK!" Trunks couldn't hold it in any longer. It was all just too much to handle. The man sat up and stared at Trunks, who was softly wimpering. "Did you like that?" He chuckled at him.  
"Ugh." Trunks opened an eye. "Your still hurting huh? Well, there is nothing I can do for you." He turned and got dressed. He then looked back at Trunks. You know the drill"  
With that he turned and left, leaving Trunks to ponder about his situation.  
The process of maturing into an adult was almost over and he could already start to feel the the effects of going into heat. He knew it wouldn't be long till he was begging for pleasure. He sighed then moved to make himself more comfy.

"Can you sing boy"  
"What?" Trunks was softly touching himself. Thus, not paying any attention to anything around him. He let out a small moan and gave the man another pleading glance. He was ovbiously enjoying Trunks' sweet torment.  
"Can you sing?" He smiled at Trunks. He realised something. If he wanted to get what he needed he had to do something for the man. "N-no, I never had the time for song or dance. I was always fighting or recovering." Trunks winced as another wave of need flooded through him. "No? Such a shame. You have a very pretty voice. Hmmm.  
Perhaps I should have you try?" The man leaned over and and picked up a slender remote from the nightstand. He hit a button and and haunting flute music began to play. "Sing something to this"  
Trunks sat there pondering. Then his crystal clear voice rang out.  
"Once, so long ago,  
the grass was green, the sky so blue. The birds would chirp, the trees would sing.

So many tales have pased my way, the sweet memories of things so bright. Of stars that twinkle, and the moon, shining out, like a becon of hope. But,  
I have never known such things, such beauty.  
The sky was always red to me, the grass shriveled and brown. The only bird that I have seen, was the scrawny vutlture. All trees where burnt and twisted,  
no star or moon was there. I've never had much, but I loved it just the same.  
And now all that's gone, evrything is lost. Now that I'm hung by broken chains.

Everything I ever want, lost to me for good. Broken chains hold me back, and restrict my heart.

Now I'm lost.

Lost, so lost.

The broken chains have me..."

Trunks stoped, trying to hold back tears. He put his hands to his face, the tears now spilling down his cheeks. "Wow, Trunks that was stunning. Trunks?" Then man looked his way as a loud sob excaped him. The man crawled to the end of the bed. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Your going to be okay Trunks, come here." Trunks obidently climbed onto the bed beside the man, who embraced him. He softly rubbed Trunks back. "Hey cry it out. The sooner it's off your chest the better off you'll be. Most people kill slaves with emotional problems." Trunks cryed until he drifted into slumber.

"Come on it won't be that bad. You'll be fine"  
Trunks stared at the man as he opened the door. A group of workers came up to them and toke Trunks' leash.  
"What is he?" "He's a sex slave"  
"As I figgured. He's a great looking slave. We'll get him fixed up for the show"  
"Good, good. Be careful with him"  
"Sure thing." Trunks was quickly pulled over to the baths. He was washed up and gave back the pants he had before, then put him into a small cage. Trunks sat there pondering for a few hours. Then a man came and gathered his leash in his hand.  
"Come on you the show is about to start." Trunks was pulled out of the cage and lead down the hall. He was shoved into a line up, the leash handed over to a lady dressed in a show girl outfit. Trunks watched as he got closer and closer to the exit. "Come on cutie we're up next." The girl tugged on the leash, Trunks gulped and started to follow. "And this next beauty is none other then the prince of Saiyins! He calls himself Trunks Vegeta Breif, and has been raised ON Earth" Trunks was lead around the stage and was told to do various things, while the anouncer told all the facts about him to the large audience. "He is rather freshly caught,  
and has only been broken in just a month ago! But I asure you he is very tame and obident. He is very skilled as a sex slave. He has many talents including singing, though will need to learn songs. He's smart, but can be emotional at times. He has that thick mane of soft lavender hair, that all shall enjoy, skin softer then silk, and that charming sliver tail! He's truely a find folks. His pen number is number and will be on show two hours after the show." Trunks was lead around a final loop then was pushed off stage. "Now the next one"  
Trunks leash was token by a man as the show girl pushed past him. "Okay it's time to take you to your pen." The man gave him a sly grin.  
"Pen number number, ah here it is." Trunks watched as the man unhooked something off a peg attached to the cage. He wrapped the cloth around Trunks' forearm, signalling what cage he belonged to. "There you go, now that's over with, I can play with you for a bit." Trunks meerly cocked his head to the side,  
as if to say 'wha?' The man began to push Trunks into the cage. That's when he had a look at the cage. The floor was a few feet off the ground. The cage looked as though it was made for privacy. Trunks began to wonder about his fate for the next few days. His thoughts were stolen when his butt made contact with the floor of his cage. It was mushy. Trunks looked at it as he proped his hands on it. Cushioned floors, clever. The man on top of him made it difficut to scoot to the back of the cage. The worker removed Trunks' pants and placed them in a small bin. "Wowy, you do make a good sex slave don't you? Hm? What's this"  
Trunks screamed as he felt two of the man's fingers envade his sore canal. He bit his lip and squrimed as he felt the fingers wiggle inside of him. Trunks let out a sigh of relief when he felt the fingers being removed.  
"You just became an adult didn't you?" The worker slid his pants to his knees and postined himself inbetween Trunks' pale thighs. "This should be good"  
Trunks felt him at his canal. His stomach lurched into his throat.  
"Please sir. Not there"  
"If your worried you'll get pregant, have no fears. Only another saiyan can inpregant you out of your heat. But if you were in heat, well that's a whole diffrent matter." The man chuckled then roughly thrust himself into the unprepared entrance. Trunks screamed in agnuish. He pulled out roughly, causing Trunks to wimper. He thrusted inside Trunks with painfull force, causing the poor boy to scream loudly again. Trunks, in his pain grasped on to whatever he could. Which happened to be the man's shoulders. The worker growled and forcefully toke Trunks' wrists and held them down as he pulled out and thrusted in again. Tears of pain and fear rolled down Trunks' cheeks as a horse scream excaped his lips. Out, Trunks tossed his head to his left. In, Trunks bit his lip in attempts stifle his screams. Painful wimpers came instead. Out, then roughly back in again, Trunks began to shake. He began to shake violently as the man picked up his pace. Before Trunks relised it, the man had moaned his release,  
then gently pulled out. Trunks did, however, notice when the worker began to clean him up. It hurt a little.  
"Oops." Trunks gave the worker a worried look. Nobody is suposed to say oops... "Oh don't worry too much. I just didn't think about how much you'd bleed... I made a bit of a mess"  
"I'm... Bleeding?" Trunks asked weakly.  
"Yeah, all first timers do." He stated simply.  
"Oh." Trunks let himself fall back down.  
"You're one hell of a good fuck." The worker chuckled.  
"Hmmm..." Trunks drifted into a uncomfortable sleep.

"Wake up." Trunks opened his eyes to see a young woman on top of him. Trunks steached and yawned then looked at the woman. She seemed kind and was very pretty. She had a humored smile on her face.

Authors Note:

Hmph. I decided I would give the fans of this story what I had previously written.  
Seeming as there a few, who like this story. I don't know why, It's been years since my last update. My skills have improved tenfold, and I am, unfortunatly, no longer interested in Dragonball Z. I Just like you all to know, that this is my acounts final update before I move on to a new account. If you would personally like to continue the story, or flame me and call me a quiter, email me... My email is on the profile page. kthnx  
I'll also be writing a few new stories. They'll probably be Final Fantasy 7 fics. fyi But. They will be under a new pen name. probably kkouderr. If I get around to it.  
A thousand apoligies. Fair thee well.


End file.
